Rear mounted tractor scoops of various types have long been used on farms and elsewhere for an infinite varieties of purposes. Generally, these scoops are hinged to a frame which allows them to pivot at various angles to dump the contents or to scrape or grade the ground. The hydraulic lift arms of the tractor are used to raise and lower the scoop and the dumping mechanism generally allows the scoop to pivot about its lower portion to thereby empty its contents. Tractor scoop mechanisms in the past have often times been difficult to operate, especially when a scoop has been fully loaded. Also, prior art mechanisms have caused difficulty when the functioning components become bent or distorted thereby being impossible to operate with any effectiveness or efficiency.
With this background in mind the present invention was developed and one of its objectives is to provide a tractor scoop mechanism which is durable and easy to operate under loaded conditions.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a scoop mechanism which includes a rotatable locking pin.
It is another objective of the present invention to provide a tractor scoop mechanism which allows for ease in manual operation and release of the scoop even when the scoop is filled with gravel or other heavy materials.
It is still another objective of the present invention to provide a scoop mechanism which is easy to construct and economical to manufacture.